I'm Selina, Not Renesmee
by ForeverAFangirl00
Summary: It has been three years since Renesmee left for Gotham City. She has become Selina Kyle, and the famous Catwoman. Life has been great for her since she left. The Cullens however, are not so happy, everyone has settled into vampire depression since she left. Now, they are determined to get her back, no matter the cost. But Renesmee is staying, she swore she wouldn't go back.
1. Chapter 1

** Welcome FanFictioners! This is my new story! I noticied that there were not many Batman and Twilight Crossovers, so I challenged myself to do one! Then, as if FanFiction Jesus tapped me, I got this idea. I got really excited and I immediatley wrote this chapter. Enjoy! **

" Aw shit."

She cursed to herself.

She was examining her arm, after a brutal fight with Poison Ivy...over how she forgot to water her plants.

This was the forth time she was hurt after a fight with Ivy this month.

She shed her suit and walked to the bathroom in her spacious penthouse. She opened the cabinet and took out the sewing kit and rubbing alcohol . She sat down on the toilet. She then cleaned her gash, and started stitching carefully. Making sure the thread was even.

Ten stitches and a wardrobe change later, she pranced into the kitchen, petting Oliver, her orange tabby cat. She fed her kittens and prepared herself a bowl of Lucky Charms. She leaned against the dark marble counter. As she chewed, her eyes happened to spot the newspaper. She opened it up, flipping the pages and munching on her cereal.

After gazing uninterestedly at how Bruce Wayne built a new orphanage Downtown, something caught her interest. She smiled mischievously at the ad-

" The Cats Eye will be stopping in Gotham for the weekend! Visit Gotham City Museum for a chance to see it!"

Underneath the advertisement was a picture of the gem. It was an emerald with a topaz in the middle, mimicking the iris of a feline. It looked like it would be worth her time.

She hadn't been on a heist in a while, and this would be the perfect opportunity to get back into routine. She made mental note to go running in the morning longer than usual.

She washed her now empty bowl and placed it back into the mahogany cupboard. She repaired her suit, sewing the big rip in her left arm. She yawned, exhausted from the nights ugly encounter. She walked to her room, and flopped down on the black california king bed. Too tired to brush her teeth or wash her face.

Soon enough, she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

On Saturday night, she was perched atop of the building across from the museum.

In the two days since she had seen the ad, she ran all across Gotham, trained with her whip, and memorized the security guards schedules.

She swung across the street, landing with a front flip on top of the museum. Quietly, she lifted the top of the skylight.

After checking for guards, she dropped down, only about a yard away from the case holding the Cat's Eye. She crawled on all fours toward the case, stopping a couple of inches from the container. As she was about to cut a hole into the glass, she felt someone staring at her.

She readied her body for a fight,loosing her muscles and clearing her mind. Ever so slowly, she turned around.

Staring into the darkness behind her, she saw the outline of a male body. Her whole body froze.

She couldn't hear his heartbeat.

She hadn't come in contact with another vampire in three years.

The mysterious man took a step into the moonlight.

Renesmee instantly recognized him. With the curly dark hair and deep mysterious eyes.

For a second she felt calm. She knew he was playing with her emotions.

She couldn't move. She could not speak.

What was her Uncle Jasper doing here!?

**A/N: So what do you think? I hope you guys liked it! I think this is going to be a good one :) Onto my other story, I am so sorry to my followers, but I just cant write the story anymore. If anyone wants to take it up, just let me know! Please, please, please review! It makes me so happy to read reviews! And guess what? If I'm happy I get motivated. If I get motivated, I write more! Thank you for reading! Until next chapter!**

**P.S. I will try to upload every other day! **


	2. Chapter 2

_ Cullen's Point of View Five Days Ago..._

Dismal, crowded streets filled her mind, it was all she saw. Skyscrapers blocked the sky. Billows of gray smoke flooded out of factories. The air was cloudy and polluted.

Alice was seeing the infamous Gotham City.

Her vision zoomed in on a dark, inky cat, balancing on the edge of an apartment building. With ease, the feline jumped across to the office tower residing next door.

Alice gasped, as her vision ended. What did this mean? She caught the eyes of her brother, and instantly knew he saw everything she did.

" Do you think what I think Edward?" She asked, her voice quiet, but laced with hope.

Ever since Renesmee left to "find herself " three years ago, the whole family felt depressed. Or as close to depressed as vampires could get. Jasper tried desperately to lift everyones moods, but he too soon succumbed to the heavy feeling of lose that had captured the family.

Alice tried everyday to see a vision, or anything, that linked to her niece. For a week now, she had been seeing the City of Darkness. The whole family discussed the possibility she could be there, but no one thought she would actually go there.

" Edward! Alice! You have to see this!" Rosalie screamed from the living room. As soon as the words left her mouth, the two immortals were sitting next to her on the sofa.

_" In Gotham City, the Catwoman has escaped custody at Blackgate Penitentiary." _

On the TV the newscasters showed a picture of the thief.

Everyone did not move a muscle.

" She looks just like-" Carlisle started to speak

" Renesmee." Bella finished, hardly believing her eyes. If she could cry, she would. She had finally found her daughter, her baby, her life. The feeling was indescribable.

Everyone turned toward each other, in the silence, they all agreed, that was Renesmee, and they had to go get her.

The next day, everyone was ready to leave. Since they had seen the news, they had packed a bag each, filled with clothes. They didn't know how long they would be in Gotham. They also spoke about what they would do when they got there.

They planned to ask around, find out everything they could about the Catwoman, or Selina Kyle. When they found her, they discussed how to get her back. How where they going to get her to agree? They wanted her to come back willingly, not by force.

Once everyone was ready, they all ran east, towards the other side of the country.

" We are coming Renesmee, we are going to bring you home." Edward thought to himself.

" No matter what."

**A/N: Well there is chapter 2! I know it was short, sorry! I just wanted to explain quickly how the Cullens found out where Renesmee fled too. The next chapter is the encounter! I can't wait to write it! My plan is to write it and upload it today, hopefully! Thank you for reading! Please review! Let me know what you think! Nit picking is allowed! I love constructive critiscm too! But please NO flames! Thanks again! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three!**

She couldn't move.

_" What is he doing here!?" _Renesmee thought to herself.

She knew robbing the museum was out of the question.

She looked back up at the skylight, she crouched and pounced back up. Now on the roof, she picked a random direction, and started running.

Seconds later, she heard the hushed footsteps of her family running behind her. Knowing they would catch up soon, she tried to think of possible routes to get them off her trail.

But her mind soon wandered, she couldn't hear their light footsteps anymore. She stopped running, and realized she stopped on the building across from the GCPD. She turned around, confused.

" Why did they stop chasing me?" She whispered, still looking for any signs of a vampire clan following her.

Suddenly, her whole family landed on the building, circling around her. She was trapped.

Now what?

" Hey! Long time no see!" she said, trying to play it cool. What do you say to your family that you haven't seen in three years?

Everyone stared at her. Unmoving.

_" Oh god, please don't tell me they are mad." _she pleaded in her head.

" Yes Renesmee, we are mad. We are also upset, and most of all, we are disappointed in you." Her father said, his voice full of all of the emotions he listed. She forgot he could read minds.

" Why?" she shot back, getting angry as well, " I told you I was leaving to find myself, and I did, what right do you have to be angry!?"

" You disappeared Renesmee!" Her mother yelled, breaking her long silence. " We knew you were leaving, but we thought you would be in touch! We thought you were dead! We didn't hear from you." Bella's face fell, remembering the first time she thought her daughter to be dead.

" And then we find out you could be in Gotham! We find you, strutting around in a skintight leather suit! Not only that, but we also find out our angel is now the most wanted cat burgler in the whole damn city!" Rosalie spoke up, sadness was loud in her words.

" I was planning on coming back, I wasn't leaving forever." Renesmee countered, shame replacing the anger in her voice.

" How were we supposed to know that!? It's not like you let us know!" Her grandmother, usually calm and collected, screamed, frustrated.

Renesmee looked around, sooner or later, some one will hear them. Someone could already be listening.

" It's not safe to talk out here, follow me back to my place." She spoke, getting back into Catwoman mode.

She turned around, and leaped off the building.

Minutes later, she landed gracefully on the balcony of her penthouse. Her family right behind her. She slinked over to the glass door. Opening it with ease she continued on to the living room. The Cullen's were shocked, Renesmee was living in luxury!

The whole house had dark tones. The floor was gray slate, with black rugs strategically placed where they were needed. There was a black wrap around couch, centered around a gray modern fire place. Perched atop the fireplace was a sleek flat screen TV, which was as wide as the place it was settled on. Past that was large bay windows that looked over all of Midtown.

The kitchen was modern, with black marble counters, silver updated appliances, and dark mahogany cabinets. There was a marble island with three swivel barstools in the kitchen as well.

Of to the left, opposite of the kitchen, living room, and balcony was a hallway. There was the master bedroom, the main bathroom, a guest room, a workout room, and an office.

The master bedroom had a california king bed, dressed in a black duvet. The room was also furnished with a nightstand, and another flat screen on a stand. With a lounge chair in the corner. Everything varying in different shades of black and dark gray. Adjoining the bedroom was a walk- in closet, filled with the latest clothes from designers, also there was a private bathroom.

The guest room was a replica of the master bedroom, minus the bathroom and the walk-in closet. Instead, there was an oak wardrobe in the corner opposite the bed.

The workout room was the most colorful room in the house. The floor was a red padded mat, along one wall were mirrors. Scattered on the floor were various whips, caltrops and bolas. In one corner was weights of all sizes, in the other was various punching bags and dummies.

Her office was furnished with a desk, a bookshelf filled with an assortment of books, and on the desk was a Mac Pro.

" I am going to get changed, then we can talk. Make yourself comfortable in the mean time." Renesmee called, as she went to go change into something more comfortable.

A little later she came back out in black yoga pants from Pink and a blue sleep shirt from Alfani.

When she came out from her room, her family was sitting stiffly on the couch. She sat down gently on the matching love seat.

" You have a nice place Ness," her grandfather spoke politely, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence.

" Crime does pay," she replied back.

Everyone stiffened at the remark.

" How could you let yourself succumb to this Nessie? Your an angel, you would never do something like this." Alice whispered, looking at her with desperation in her eyes.

Renesmee took a deep breath, and launched into how she became Selina Kyle.

When she left Forks, Nessie already had her mind set on Gotham. The City of Darkness somehow attracted her, so that was where she went. When she got there she rented a small apartment with the money her family gave her. She signed the papers as Selina Kyle, it was the first name she came up with. Later that night, she stole a diamond that was on display at a museum, it was the only thing she could think of to prevent herself from going bankrupt. Through some connections she got from another criminal, she got money for the gem. She loved the rush that stealing gave her. She soon became addicted. With her growing bank account, she bought her costume and came up with her name. Catwoman soon became notorious around Gotham. She made many friends and enemies through her feline counterpart. Soon, she forgot about Renesmee Cullen, and became Selina Kyle.

As she finished her story, she felt as if a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders.

The rest of the Cullen's still haven't moved since she began her story.

" We want you to come back Renesmee." Her mother gently said.

Nessie knew this would happen. And she was dreading the moment she would have to say no.

**A/N: Sorry I lied! I know I said I would update yesterday, but this took longer to write than I thought it would! Please review! Let me know what you think! Thanks!**


End file.
